inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 343
The Forgotten Fiancée is the 343rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura tells Sesshōmaru information about Naraku's heart and then gives him one of Gakusanjin's crystals of demonic energy. *Miroku is reunited with Shima, a girl who agreed to bare his child two years ago and he forgot about, which the girl thought it was a marriage proposal. The group agrees to help rid Shima's village of a demon that wants to marry her. Synopsis * Sesshōmaru is curious as to what Kagura knows about Naraku's heart. She reminds him that no matter how many times Naraku is cut down, he will not die; his body simply regenerates. She explains, (as Sesshōmaru had already guessed,) that it's because his heart is someplace outside his body. Before Kagura speaks further, Jaken admonishes Sesshōmaru not to listen to her, because it could be a trap. He points out that Kagura is a creation of Naraku, so why would they ever trust her? The Wind-witch responds by saying: "Okay, fine, don't trust me if you don't want to. But there's no harm in keeping one of these around." Kagura then pulls out a crystal of demonic energy, one that she stole from Gakusanjin. She explains how Naraku stole the nulling stone and how the crystals of Gakusanjin's demonic energy will help in locating Naraku's heart. Sesshōmaru, having been silent up until now, asks Kagura if she's using him. She replies that she's not, she just states that he is her best hope for freedom, because "No one's as strong as you. Or as clever." Jaken becomes annoyed at the fact that Kagura is trying to flatter lord Sesshōmaru. Not trying to force herself on the matter, Kagura leaves the crystal on the ground and says they're free to do whatever they wish with it, then flies off. Jaken asks his master what he intends to do, and Sesshōmaru apathetically says: "I'll leave it in your hands, Jaken." The imp wonders what to do, and Rin convinces him to take the crystal. She also says she gets the idea that Kagura has feelings for Sesshōmaru, and Jaken thinks to himself that Rin is a simpleton. *Inuyasha and the group are traveling, and Miroku is beside himself, feeling foolish for allowing Mōryōmaru to take the crystals of demonic energy from him. Sango consoles him, saying it wasn't his fault and that she's just happy he wasn't hurt. He then holds her hands in a loving embrace, while his hands grope her butt. The rest of the group looks at him in abhorrence. *At a river, villagers try and use a sacred scroll on a shrine to quell a demon, but it fails. Inuyasha and group stumble upon these villagers begging: "Forgive us, guardian spirit!" Miroku asks them if they need any spiritual assistance, and the headman says: "Is that you, Monk Miroku? Yes it is! Lord Miroku, you have finally returned! You have returned to marry my daughter, as you promised!" * At the headman's house, Miroku tells the group that he doesn't remember promising to marry anyone in this village. Then, a girl named Shima appears; she's the one who Miroku promised to marry. Shima and the monk embrace each other and Sango starts to get furious, but Miroku insists that "It was a long time ago" and it doesn't mean anything anymore. The headman tells the story that Shima had been frail and weak since birth, then, two years ago Miroku came and gave them some herbs to steep, and after a few days Shima got better and felt healthier. Both Shima's parents praise Miroku and call him a miracle worker, while Sango & Inuyasha both think the same thing to themselves: "They were scammmed..." Kagome asks the girl if she and Miroku became close during that time, and Shima responds that the monk left right after selling the herbs. He did however ask her to bear his child. After hearing that detail, Miroku gets beat over the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu. *Inuyasha says he's getting bored with the conversation, so he asks about the demon troubles the village has. The headman explains that his daughter is going to be married to a demon: The guardian of the lake has demanded Shima's hand in marriage. Shima says she even said that she was engaged (to Miroku) but the demon still would not listen. Miroku agrees to help rid them of this demon, but the Headman has other plans: He believes if they just marry Miroku & Shima, the demon will lose interest when she becomes taken. *Meanwhile, the guardian of the lake plots and thinks to himself that tonight is the night he will take Shima. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters